


In the Sun

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Targister Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Dany could remember she had never had a sunburn - ever. Which was what she had told him an hour ago but he didn’t listen to her. Instead, he had lathered every inch of exposed skin he could find in sunblock with the careful sort of attention a doctor may have while performing open heart surgery . His hands had felt hotter than the sun as they brushed against her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A Dany x Jaime modern au fic

The sun was hot enough to make the sands blister just to touch them. Even under Dany’s towel it was nice and warm. Almost refreshing to come back to after her quick swim. Lake Michigan was still cool even if the day was warm. Beads of cool water rolled down the small of her back as the warm sun beat down on her pale skin.

“You’re going to burn.”

Dany could feel his shadow fall across her before he ever spoke a word. A smile curled her lips and she didn’t even bother lifting her silver head from her pale arms. “You put sunscreen on me an hour ago, Jaime”

“You’re really pale, you burn easily.”

For as long as Dany could remember she had never had a sunburn - ever. Which was what she had told him an hour ago but he didn’t listen to her. Instead, he had lathered every inch of exposed skin he could find in sunblock with the careful sort of attention a doctor may have while performing open heart surgery . His hands had felt hotter than the sun as they brushed against her skin. “I really don’t burn that easily.”

“You just went swimming you probably washed off all the sunblock I just put on you.”

_It was waterproof and you know it._

“Fine go ahead and put more on.” She said. No point in arguing, not over something so small, besides it meant she got to feel his hands on her again.

The sun had even heated the sunblock it was warm when his hands touched her shoulders. Brushing strong and sturdy hands over her shoulders, and down her back. The innocence spots first. Sweeping his hands along her shoulder blades and along the curve of her spine. He stopped right at the edge of her black bikini bottom, not touching her legs - yet.

“Turn around.” His voice was a little rougher.

A smile tugged at her lips but she rolled over anyways. _I wonder if I reached for your swim trunks what I would find Jaime Lannister._  She knew when he wanted her, even chaste touches turned him on.

He started with her arms. Running his hands up to her shoulders. A place that was easy to touch, a place that was innocent to touch. His touches turned to caresses as he rubbed the sunscreen into her stomach. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he ran his calloused hands along the soft skin of her stomach. His hands brushed the sunscreen across her collar bone with gentle and small strokes along the swell of her breast. Dany arched upwards, offering her body to him, it was his, all he had to do was reach out and take it.

“Christ, Dany.” He caught her lips in a kiss. He tasted of sweat and for a moment she thought of leaning over and drawing her tongue along his body to see if he tasted the same along his skin as he did his lips. Jaime broke away first, his breath was coming in shallow little pants.

_Oh, just fuck me already._

He didn’t though.

His hands touched the tops of her feet, and began brushing the sunscreen up her legs at an agonizing pace. He made sure to get the delicate bone at her ankle, the slope of her calves, the curve of her knees. There he paused, putting more sunblock on his hands. He brushed the front of her thighs, and Dany’s hands curled into the red cotton of her beach towel. Jaime swept from her hips down the sides of her legs back to her knees.

Jaime’s lips hit hers, heating her blood as they moved in a languid pace against hers. His kiss was lazy and sweet, as if he had all the time in the world. As if the only thing he wanted in this world was to feel his lips on hers. What it must cost him to be taking his time. Jaime wasn’t well known for his patience. Especially not in the bedroom, and Dany could feel his erection against her thigh. Jaime’s lips were against hers as he drug his hands from the backs of her knees to her pert posterior. Her thighs fell open for him, an ache settled deep her in stomach; she wanted him. She needed him. And he was torturing her.

Finally he touched the tender skin of her inner thighs. His careful fingers brushing slow circles along sensitive flesh. Her mouth fell open and before she could bite it back a soft moan spilled from her lips. Jaime stopped at the top of her thighs, right against the hem of her suit.

“There. All taken care of.” He whispered.

“Not quite.” Dany growled.

Reaching up she pulled him down, pressing her lips hard against his. There was nothing tender here, it was all hunger and raw want. One hand tangled in his golden locks as she growled against his lips, her other hand slipped beneath the waist of his swim trunks. He was hard in her hands, just like she had known he would be.


End file.
